Statues
Statues are an environmental element in Bloodborne. Description Statues are a visual element that is present in nearly every corner of the world of Bloodborne, in Yharnam and the Chalice Dungeon Labyrinths alike. They create an uneasy atmosphore in most situations, and often reflect the nature of the location players find themselves in. Some statues depict shrouded women, some depict the Messengers, others depict alien creatures, and more often than not, there are so many of them in every single place, that it is as if the craftsmen were making statues out of feverish compulsion. List of Statues * Shrouded Women Statues * Messenger Statues * Amygdala Statues * Ebrietas Statues * Cainhurst Statues Unique Statues Lore There are several statues in the tombs, indicating that the messengers have been here before the Hunter’s Dream. Notes * Trivia * Gallery Central Yharnam Central Yharnam Statue №2.png Central Yharnam Statue №1.png Street Light concept art.png|Street lamp concept art. In the concept art, the hooded figure, presumbly a Brainsucker is surrounded by Messengers Central Yharnam Statue №7.png Yharnam Statue 333.png 6Z7NYIo.jpg Hunter's Dream Statue Hunter's Dream.png Old Yharnam Old Yharnam Statue №1.png Old Yharnam Statue №2.png Old Yharnam Statue №3.png 5flx8xF.jpg|A Messenger in a questionably provocative pose Cathedral Ward Cathedral Ward Statue №3.png Cathedral Ward Statue №7.png Cathedral Ward №4.png Cathedral Ward Statue №7png.png Cathedral Ward Statue №8.png Chathedral Ward Statue №5.png Cathedral Ward Gate №1.png Well water Cathedral Ward №1.png Cathedral Ward Statue №11.png Cathedral Ward Statue №10.png Executioner Statue.png Upper Cathedral Ward Upper Cathedral Ward statues 2.png Upper Cathedral Ward statues 1.png Ebrietas Statue.png Hemwick Charnel Lane LcPFSb2.jpg sZdQGCp.jpg|This statue might resemble a Beast Patient (male) in its early stage of infection TvlweT0.jpg Altar in Hemwick.png Byrgenwerth Statue (Byrgenwerth) №1.png Statue (Byrgenwerth) №2.png Chandelier Byrgenwerth №1.png Byrgenwerth Statue №5.png Byrgenwerth Statue №7.png Byrgenwerth Statue №8.png Bloodborne™_20150626205939.jpg|A Messengers lamp at Byrgenwerth Nightfall byrgenwerth.jpg|Messengers statue at Byrgenwerth messenger statues byrgenwerth bloodborne.png XLeOwXR.jpg 00101.jpg Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №2.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №1.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №3.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue of Amygdala №2.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №6.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №9.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Statue №8.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Mirror №1.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Portal №1.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №9.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №8.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №7.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №3.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №4.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №2.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №5.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №6.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №1.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Enviroment №5.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Mirror №1.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №12.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №17.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Enviroment №7.png Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Statue №16.png Nightmare Frontier LyZ9kJn.jpg byFEdfL.jpg Nightmare of Mensis Nightmare of Mensis Enviroment №2.png Nightmare of Mensis Enviroment №1.png Nightmare of Mensis Statue №4.png Chandelier Bloodborne.png CCjA5At.jpg qpxIClU.jpg Research Hall Research Hall Statue №1.png Research Hall Statue №2.png Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower №3.png Chalice Dungeons Labirint Statue №2.png Labirint Statue №11.png|Bestial Messenger with Clericbeast-like appearance Chalice Dungeon Woman Statues.png Labirint Statue №1.png Labirint Statue №12.png Labirint Statue №3.png Labirint Statue №4.png Chalice Dungeons Statue №8.png Chalice Dungeons Statue №10.png Chalice Dungeons Mask №1.png KXeJ4Oc.jpg bXLkllL.jpg Chariots Central Yharnam Chariot №1.png Cathedral Ward Chariot №1.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Cariot №1.png Yahar'gul, Unseen Village Chariot №2.png Category:Lore Category:Environmental Elements